This invention relates to solar energy collection apparatuses and, more particularly, to apparatuses of a generally spherical nature making use of a plurality of lenses for concentrating the solar energy of the sun onto an energy receiving means.
It has become especially desirable in recent years to develope more efficient means for extracting energy from the sun. A number of approaches have been made to solving the problem of collecting solar energy efficiently, but many of these approaches have been impractical for various reasons.
Some systems use optical lenses for the purpose of concentrating the radiant energy of the sun onto various means for extracting the solar energy. Some such approaches have incorporated the use of a reflective surface in conjunction with lenses to help focus the sun's energy onto the energy receiving mechanism. Examples of such devices can be found in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Kelly 4,168,696 Niederle 1,989,999 Culling 3,182,654 ______________________________________
A number of U.S. patents disclose the use of a plurality of lenses in a generally spherical form for the purpose of concentrating the sun's solar energy onto some heat receiving means. Dukess U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,769 discloses the use of a generally spherical member comprising a plurality of lenses with an expandable energy receiving member at the center of the spherical member. Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,670 discloses the use of a hemispherical plurality of lenses used for concentrating the sun's radiant energy onto a circular collector dish. Maine U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,048 discloses the use of a hemispherical member for concentrating the sun's radiant energy onto a shallow tray of water.
Dandini U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,573 describes the use of a spherical member containing a plurality of lenses for the purpose of concentrating the sun's radiant energy onto a boiler located at the center of the spherical member. Heat absorbing fluid is transmitted through the boiler for purposes of absorbing heat for conversion to useful power.